The present invention disclosed herein relates to a dropper-typed cosmetic container for mixed use of two different kinds of contents, and more particularly, to a dropper-typed cosmetic container for mixed use of two different kinds of contents, which can simply mix two different kinds of contents and can withdraw a proper amount of the mixed contents for use with a dropping part, by raising a content storage part while a rise and fall guide member engaged with an outer cap rotates together upon rotation of the outer cap and thus opening a lower end portion of the content storage part closed by a sealing member to move the contents stored in the content storage part to a container body.
Generally, most containers that are being distributed and used store one kind of content for use.
Recently, cases where a powder content is mixed with a liquid content or where different liquid contents are mixed with each other are increasing to improve the characteristics of the content. In this case, containers for storing two different kinds of contents need to be separately prepared. Accordingly, when two different kinds of contents are mixed with each other, there is an inconvenience in that two containers need to be dealt with.
Also, due to separate packaging and manufacturing of containers for two contents, resources may be wasted. Furthermore, contents are arbitrarily mixed by a user instead of being accurately mixed. In this case, when food and beverage are mixed, the taste may be changed or spoiled, causing a chemical change. Also, when chemicals and chemical products are mixed with each other, a physical change action such as an incomplete dissolution of a material effect may occur.
In order to overcome these limitations, various kinds of containers which store two different kinds of contents in one container and then mix the two different kinds of contents for use are being developed.